Chris Jones
|lastseen = }} Chris Jones was an anti-government American terrorist who worked with Eddie Grant under Joseph Wald during Day 2. He was always suspicious of Jack Bauer, but he was unable to prove him to be untrustworthy to Eddie Grant. Day 2 Jack arrived at Atlas Auto Wreckers and asked Chris to speak to Wald. He refused to acknowledge Wald, and Jack insisted that he did not have a lot of time and that he should tell Wald that Jack's back in town. Eddie appeared, and confronted "Jack Roush" for putting Wald in jail. Jack said that he had come to make things right, and that he was not the one who put Joe in jail. Eddie did not believe him, and ordered one of his thugs to start attacking Jack. Jack insisted that Eddie should look in Jack's bag to prove his allegiance to Joe. Eddie eventually agreed to do so, and sent Frank to get the bag. Inside was Marshall Goren's severed head. He said that they no longer had to worry about Goren testifying. Eddie smiled, and said "Jack's back." Later, Dave supervised as Chris worked on some wiring. He noticed "Jack Roush" approaching and told Eddie that he thought it was unwise to bring someone else into the gang so late. Jack said that he just wanted to speak to Joe, but Dave insisted that he checked Jack's records if he was going to stay. As Chris slammed a chair on the floor and offered it to Jack, Dave accessed the Corrections Offender Network on the State of Florida Department of Corrections website, and at first found nothing. However, the CTU team managed to upload fake data about Jack just in time to secure his cover. Chris was later loading the device into the back of a truck, watched secretly by Jack who pretended that his car would not start. Jack broke Dave's ankle when the latter tried to force Jack to leave. As a result, Jack joined the crew and replaced Dave. Chris, Scott, Eddie and Jack arrived at the CTU phone lines and they hacked their system so that there would be static on their phone lines and a crew would be sent out to sort the problem. Two employees of Cal Communications arrived, and Danny was shot instantly. Eddie told the other employee, Cam Strocker, that if he wanted to live, he would have to do as Eddie said. Cam got the team into CTU by disguising them as part of his phone company team and telling CTU security guard G. Harding that Cam's superior had spoken to CTU operations officer McKendrie and confirmed the job. Scott, Eddie and Chris all went inside CTU to set the charges while Jack stayed back to watch Cam. As Eddie and Scott went towards the main floor, Chris found a room to set one of the charges. Eddie and the team came out soon after, and found Jack lying unconscious in the back of the van. When they approached him, Jack said that he could not remember anything. Chris tried to attack Jack, but Eddie broke up the fight and told them to get in the van; in seven minutes the building would blow. They got away from the building, and Chris complained once more about Cam's escape. Eddie told him to keep quiet. They arrived a short distance away from CTU and watched as a huge blast occurred down the street: the destruction of CTU Los Angeles. Chris, Eddie and Scott celebrated as Jack looked horrified at the blast. After the bomb detonated, Jack and Grant's gang listened to police radio frequencies with regards to the attack. Soon after, they drove to a secluded spot on the hills outside Los Angeles. They got out of the van and Eddie told Jack to go with him. Chris and Scott stayed behind to destroy their van to hide any evidence of their involvement. However Chris, noticing Jack holding the gun to Eddie, took a shot at Jack. He missed, and Jack managed to kill Scott and Chris before either could get a shot in on him. Background information and notes * Chris' surname was given in a list of confirmed kills by Jack Bauer during Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:Wald terrorist militia Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters